User blog:Zeowolf0/Zero, The Soul Stealer
|armor = 14 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 7.35 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.5) |ms = 315 }} Abilities |secondname = Lust |secondinfo = (Passive): Zero passively gains 3% Mana Steal (deals damage to health still, but heals Mana instead of life) for each Soul Orb he has. (Active): Zero consumes all Soul Orbs and restoring a Flat amount of Health for each. His own passive Mana Steal bonus is not in effect during the cooldown. *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds. *'No cost' |secondlevel = |thirdname = Wrath |thirdinfo = (Active): Zero empowers his sword, on the next autoattack within the next 6 seconds, Zeo will hit the opponent 3 times at once each at a certian percentage, does apply on-hit effects. If Zero uses a Soul Orb, the Soul Orb will begin to float around the opponent for 7 seconds, this effect cannot occur on the same target for 10 seconds after the Orb is used or not. If hit again by Wrath, the Soul will explode dealing additional True Damage to the target and those around the target. *'Cost:' 25 mana *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds *'Radius:' 150 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Greed |ultipic = Greed mastery 2012.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Zero becomes posessed by the Soul Stealer (his sword) causing his left eye to glow red. Zero gains additional Attack Damage, Magic Resistance, and the Life Steal on his Passive is increased by 3%. While Greed is active, Zero will always have 3 Soul Orbs, even if consumed by an ability. While active allows uses of Vanity. *'Cooldown:' 70 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 200 |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = Vanity |ultiinfo2 = (Active): After channeling for 2 seconds, Zero empowers the Soul Stealer and slashes forward releasing a cresent wave in a line, dealing True Damage equal to own Attack Damage to each enemy it passes. When finished, Zero is stunned for 1.5 seconds and Greed's effect also ends, this ability also consumes all Soul Orbs. If Vanity is not activated, Greed's Cooldown is reduced by 5 seconds. *'Travel Distance:' 1000 }} Lore Born under a powerful Demacian Commander, Zero was set for greatness. Taught the ways of the sword, and martial arts, he excelled beyond his other class mates. When entering the army force of the Demacian, his father had a horrific experience with an armored specter. His family lost honor in the ranks as his father retired. Zero set his sights to make things right again, he marched alone to the Shadow Isles in search of vengeance and honor. Upon landing on the ghostly island, he was greeted by ghost of many kind, and met the one known as The Gravedigger. This creature explained to Zero where he could find the armored specter. Instead he was guided to a strange alter with a stranger sword inside a stone. The sword spoke to him. What happened next is unknown. A few years have passed, Zero is presumed dead, until one day, on a cloudless day, he reappeared. With a strange sword in hand, he showed an emotionless face, and did not speak a word. The sword seemed to pulse whenever someone came close, those that attempted to touch him could hear the voices of souls. One day the sky bled red, and Zero, his left eye glowing a hellish red, went on a slaughter, killing multiple people, shouting "More, it needs more souls!". The League finally arrived and subdued Zeo. He was brought to Institute of War, and finally met him, the armored specter. He felt no rage, or vengeance, but comfort, he pledged allegiance to him as he felt no comfort around his "fellow" human. Zero joined the League of Legends in order to harvest more souls, readying for the end. "He is no longer one of you, but one of us!" - Relations * Zero's father is the former Demacian Commander. * Zero is part of army. * Zero appears to be friends with . Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Their souls are ripe for the taking" ;Movement * "Fine" * "So be it" * "If I must" * "I'm waiting" ;Attacking * "Flee if you can!" * "I'll burn them alive" * "My sword hungers" * "Your soul is ripe" ;Taunt * "Come, I'll burn you alive! You cur!" * "Will you flee? Like my cowardly father?" ;Joke * "Soul Edge! Wait, no... wrong sword" * "An Azure Knight? You mean Taric? Haven't seen him" Notes My first original character, he's named after me (Zeo, lol) Well, same as usual: if there's a problem with balancing an ability, just let me know and I'll balance it. Change Log ;April 26 * Fixed percent issue * Balanced ultimate * Changed Wrath to be more original * Added Background and changed some quotes * Added many other things (didn't notice so much was missing) ;April 27 * Changed percentage on Life Steal and Mana Steal (seemed too high to me) * Changed the name Category:Custom champions